Bus Stop Talks
by TarSauce
Summary: How I imagined Regina and Lily's talk at the bus stop to actually go, based on my own imagination and love for Regina/Emma. I hope you enjoy it.


A/N: Just a little something I came up with whilst watching the episode. I mean, come on, Regina and Emma are made for each other, and who can deny the chemistry young Lily and young Emma had. And there was even something there in older Emma and older Lily, you know, despite Lily being all murderous and Emma trying to stop the darkness. But, yeah, this is what happened. I hope you enjoy!

Bus Stop Talks.

Regina stood on the corner, staring down the road at the lone figure sitting at the bus stop. She laughed to herself, 'how can two people be so similar'? Was the thought that ran through her head. Lily, thus far was more like Miss Swan than she'd ever thought was possible. After all, the savior, and the anti-savior, one a hero and the other full of darkness, logically speaking shouldn't be anything alike. Yet here Lily was, ready to leave town at the first opportunity, much like Emma was when she'd first arrived that fateful night with Henry.

Regina decided that watching like a creeper had gone of for long enough, and with that she set off towards the bus stop, her heels hitting the pavement resonating like gunshots in the quiet street.

"The bus service here is quite awful, you may be there a while" she stated as she stopped next to the bus stop.

"Figures, stupid backwards town" Lily replied, not even glancing up as Regina moved and took a seat next to her.

"You know, we're not as backwards as you may think, we are pretty much self sufficient, and we have the magic influence, which I'm sure you can agree adds a unique aspect to the town" Regina smirked, unable to keep the distaste regarding Lily's previous comment out of her voice. Backwards indeed.

"Yeah, magic" Lily finally glanced over at her, "Great isn't it, I get the darkness and a life of crap, and Emma gets the hero parent and freaking magic"

"Miss Swan's life has certainly been, different to yours" Regina wasn't quite sure how to phrase it, trying to be sensitive to the situation.

"Different," Lily rolled her eyes, "That's an understatement"

"Yes, I suppose it is" Regina replied, looking ahead to the other side of the road where Archie walked past with Pongo.

"So, speaking of Emma, how long you been banging her?" Lily asked, smirking as Regina whipped round to face her.

"I am not, as you so put it, banging Miss Swan" Regina stuttered out, her voice bursting with indignation, and I do not know what gave you that idea"

"Sure, if you say so" Lily laughed, the genuine laughter lighting up her face for the first time since Regina met her, and it left her wondering how many times in her life Lily had laughed fully.

"I am not dear, it appears that Hook has that role taken in her life" Regina drawled, facing Lily with steeliness in her eyes.

"Whatever, just thought I'd ask" Lily muttered.

"I still don't know what gave you that impression" Regina repeated her earlier question in a tone that made Lily shiver.

"Just the way you were with her, like, when you walked in the diner yesterday, I thought you were together, Emma always swung that way when I knew her, but apparently things do change" Regina noticed how Lily's eyes did slightly light up when she talked about Emma, and the past friendship they had obviously shared.

"And, how, pray I ask exactly how was I with Emma?"

"Jesus, it was just an observation" Lily stared at her, shaking her head.

"An observation I do ask that you share"

"The way you look at her, and the way you talked her down when she held a gun to me, it made it seem as though you liked her is all" Regina got the feeling that Lily was now just saying the shortest answers she felt she could get away with - with the woman she knew as the Evil Queen, anything to get this conversation finished.

"I assure you, a vague friendship and a son is the only thing I share with Miss Swan, and that friendship is only a recent turn of events" Regina said, unable to process the idea that someone thought that she and Miss Swan were, in some sort of relationship as she turned away from Lily to sit facing front again.

"That sucks, on your part anyway, Emma is great in bed" Lily shrugged, as if stating some universal knowledge that everyone should already know.

"Excuse me?" Regina nearly got whiplash she turned back to Lily so fast. Lily rolled her eyes again, it appeared that not only was Regina's gaydar not turned on, but she'd also elected, either consciously or unconsciously, to not hear Lily's earlier comment about Emma swinging both ways.

"Did you not realize, I'm assuming that Emma didn't tell you the whole story about the two of us then, Emma and I, we had a thing when we were kids? I thought I loved her, but then I screwed up again – a bit of a trending theme in my life I guess"

"A thing, is that what all the cool kids are calling a relationship now"? Regina couldn't quite grasp this news.

"Well, relationship, sex, I guess it is all the same thing" Lily smirked, unable to keep the amused expression off her face at the look on Regina's.

"Yes dear, I suppose it is" Regina apparently had a face like an open book because Lily's next question was just too real.

"So, how long have you been in love with her then?"

Regina's mouth just started gaping like a fish, completely flabbergasted.

"That's what I thought" Lily shrugged again, barely able to conceal her amusement.

"Well, to answer your question, I am not in love with Miss Swan" Regina stood up, completely ignoring the voice in her head that said otherwise, "And I didn't come here to put up with your nonsense," she pulled out a knife and quickly sliced Lily's palm, letting the blood drop from the knife into the Author's inkwell.

"What the hell?" Lily shouted, "What was that for"?

"I need your blood, well, technically I need the savior's blood, but seeing as you have her darkness, I suppose yours will do just as nicely" Regina drawled, holding up the inkwell to the sunlight to see the ink turn black.

"What do you need the blood for?"

Regina turned to look at her, before smiling, a smile - Lily thought - was very Evil Queen like. Regina looked back at the bottle, and started walking away.

"I, dear, am getting my happy ending.


End file.
